This invention relates to a shock-absorbing golf club head, particularly to one having a double-deck shock-absorbing layer to effectively absorb wrenching and shock force caused by hitting to achieve effective shock-absorbing, shock-lessening, and stability of ball-controlling.
Generally, when a golfer swings a golf club in striking a ball, the striking face of the golf club will give rise to a kind of wrenching and shock force, which may hurt a golfer""s wrists.
In order to eliminate such drawbacks, some conventional golf club heads are integrally provided with a shock-absorbing layer for absorbing the wrench and shock force caused by hitting. U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,527 is a typical example.
In accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,527, the striking face 21 of a golf club head 2 is provided with a recess 22 having projections 23 around a front circumferential edge to be fixedly mounted with a metal face plate 25 by welding, sealing the recess 22 and forming an intermediate hollow with a slot 24 on an upper edge for injecting shock-absorbing material into the recess 22 to form a shock-absorbing layer 1, as shown in FIGS. 1, 2, and 3.
However, the wrench and shock force of a golf club head caused by hitting takes place instantly and spreads so quickly that it can hardly be absorbed completely by the single shock-absorbing layer inside the striking face of the golf club head.
The objective of this invention is to offer a golf club head having a double layer for shock absorbing, able to effectively absorb the wrench and shock force caused by hitting, enabling a golfer to acquire stability of ball controlling.